The United States military has used neutron activation analysis techniques known as portable isotopic neutron spectroscopy (“PINS”) system for non-destructive identification of suspect chemical munitions and containers for the past several years. The PINS system employs neutron radiation to probe the chemical elements within sealed munitions or containers. The PINS assay begins with obtaining an uncalibrated, raw gamma-ray spectra from a portable high-purity germanium gamma-ray spectrometer. The process of obtaining or generating the gamma-ray spectra is usually performed in the field (e.g., at a munitions disposal site). The gamma-ray spectra are calibrated and analyzed in the field by the PINS software. These gamma-ray spectra are then sent to a nuclear laboratory for expert interpretation to identify the contents of the container or munitions or may be performed on-site.
One example of a PINS chemical identification system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,089. As disclosed therein, a system including a neutron source including californium-252 may be emitted toward an object to be tested. The resultant gamma rays are detected by a high purity germanium detector (HPGe), which is placed at an angle relative to the neutron source. The resultant gamma rays are then analyzed by the software system disclosed therein.